


Richard's Club

by softmullen



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Kippen Siblings, Other, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings, mention of cyrus and andi, soft, their dad is in it, their mom is in it for a minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmullen/pseuds/softmullen
Summary: "night, ambs." and maybe tonight wasn't the right night to tell her about cyrus, but at he least knew they were on the road where they'd get there soon. and he couldn't wait to.





	Richard's Club

**Author's Note:**

> this is really long, yet it moves so fast? my bad.

the rain had started to come down harder outside but nothing was louder then the two adults fighting down stairs. it was only 2 in the afternoon and they were already at it, tj couldn't stand it. he just wanted to blast music to drown them out but he also wanted to listen. he wanted to know what it was about this time, why they were even fighting in the first place. he didn't get that far because he heard ambers door slam shut and the sound of her footsteps going down the steps.

he quickly jumped up and followed her down, "can you guys please just shut up for 5 minutes!" you could hear it in her voice that she'd been crying, tj was immediately by her side. their parents stopped, looking over at them. their mom looked almost embarrassed as she put her head in her hands and sighed, their dad on the other hand, looked sorry. 

he let out a shaky breath and sat down on the couch, "i'm sorry, guys." he didn't know what to say, that much was clear. he just kept looking at them with this look in his eyes, and they knew he didn't want to hurt them, but he was. 

"i'm sorry." their mom said before turning and walking up the steps, probably to go lock herself in her room again. 

amber rolled her eyes, obviously being used to this happening, and turned to go back up the stairs when their dad stopped her, "i was actually about to go down to richard's if you guys wanna come, you know, for old times sake." 

richards was a club, but not a club where people go to dance or to meet people. it was a club where mostly older people went, he used to bring them down there all the time. from around the ages of 5 to maybe 12, then he stopped going down their so much and then stopped bringing them all together. it was one of those clubs that everyone knew everyone because the same 10 people went there every day. 

it was the type of club that threw christmas parties and had regulars bring their families to watch the football games. tj and amber used to be down there at least once a week, they went to all the christmas parties and always watched the games there. at that time, it was like second nature to them, to be down there. they knew everyone, and everyone knew them. and they loved them, it was like they were all parents to them, and to be honest, they kind of missed it.

"since when do you go to richards anymore?" amber asked, turning back back around. 

"a few weeks ago. i'm sure everyone would be happy to see you." tj was about to decline, that was, until amber agreed. she smiled slightly, where you could tell she was trying not to, and nodded. "yeah. yeah, i wanna go."

when tj thought about it, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. they always had fun there, and sometimes they would take music suggestions from them and they'd dance. they always got free food and got to play pool, nobody really knew this besides their family, but tj and amber are actually really good at it. "how about you, tj?" he asked, standing up off the couch.

amber looked at him with pleading eyes, and there was no way he would say no to her. he knew that she probably just wanted to get out of the house, go do something fun. so of course, "uh, yeah. sure i'll go."

and then they were out in the car, driving through the rain down to richards. the drive was so familiar and it's been so long since anything felt familiar for the two. they've been going through so much lately, tj just got a boyfriend. yeah, that's definitely not familiar. he's got to talk to amber about that soon. 

also andi is going to art school and amber doesn't know how she's gonna deal with the fact that she's gonna be so far away, andi's her only real friend, maybe more than a friend, but she wouldn't ever admit that. their parents won't stop fighting, sexualities are nerve wracking, and neither of them have told each other or their parents. 

he doesn't know if he's completely gotten rid of kira yet, and it just feels nice to feel normal for a change. here nothing has to be complicated, and that's all they want. 

when they pull up, the once bright sign is now a little dingier and the paint on the door is starting to come off. but nonetheless, it still looks the same. and the atmosphere when they walk in, still felt the same. "george!" one of the guys yell from across the room, their dad waves his hand before making his way over to him. the kids in tow.

"is that tj and amber?" ronald, one of their dads friends, say as he stands up out of his chair. "sure is."

"wow, you guys got so big since the last time i saw you." and before they knew it, they were being pulled into a tight hug. but they didn't mind.

"hey everybody! tj and amber kippen are here!" he yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. within seconds people were lining up to see them, and they remembered every single of them. 

the last one out was the cook, ms. harper. she was one of the only girls in the place besides the bartender, "it's been way too long." ms. harper said, pulling the two into a hug. "it's good to see you." tj said.

"well what can i get for you two? want your usual?" somehow tj had forgotten that they had a 'usual' here. it was just a burger and fries but with no tomato, and amber didn't like lettuce. they used to eat it every time they came here, amber still wonders how they didn't blow up. "it's on the house, as always."

"yeah, thank you." amber says, tucking her hand into her back pocket. ms. harper ruffles tj's hair before turning and going back into the kitchen, their dad came up from behind them and put his hands on their shoulders. 

"you guys want anything else? i can put it on my tab." usually they would get a bottle of water and sometimes a bag of chips but today they decided to just get water. and then they were sitting around a table with their dad, he was drinking a beer and stealing their fries. "no!" amber jokingly shouted as he stole the one she was about to put in her mouth. 

she instinctively grabbed one out of the basket and threw it at him, making the three of them laugh. "can i try?" tj whispered, "yeah, me too?" amber smiled, probably remembering the times when they were younger. 

their dad took a drink of it, looked around and slowly slid it over to tj. "only a little bit." he stated, pointing his finger at him. "uh huh." he said, picking it up and taking a drink. it burned as it made its way down his throat, immediately he made a face, which of course they both laughed at. amber took it off of him and took a small sip, making the same face as him. "not as good as you remember?"

"oh no, it was just as bad back then-"

amber cut him off by laughing, "-yeah and we used to say it was good so you'd give us more."

"oh yeah? well that's why you're not getting anymore." he took it out of her hands. ms. harper gave up from behind them with their burgers and sat them in front of them, "i better not see that again, george." she said, with a smile on her face. she always yelled at their dad when he did that, she was serious but in a joking way. 

"you won't." he promised, like he did every time. and when she walked away he put his finger up to his mouth and winked, making the two laugh again. as a family, they haven't had time together like this in a long time, and to say it felt nice was an understatement. 

"i'm gonna go talk to tim and billy while you two eat." they both nodded, watching him walk away.

amber turned back towards tj, "so," she said awkwardly, "anything new going on?"

tj's hand froze midair, and suddenly he felt really hot. "oh, um. . . no not really." amber smirked, "you're lying, what happened?"

"what? no i'm not." 

"it has something to do with the party, doesn't it? it's been a week and you're still acting all weird and smiley." it's been about a week since tj had gotten a boyfriend, and he's been wanting to tell amber, but it's scary. he doesn't know how she'll react, and plus she herself has been going through enough. 

"smiley? am i not allowed to smile?"

"you are, dork. i just want to know why." she continued to eat the fries in front of her while she looked at him. "does there have to be a reason?"

"well i mean, you went from being miserable everyday, for a reason you still haven't told me, to now being like. . . the happiest guy on the planet." tj looked down to hide the smile on his face. did cyrus really do that to him? "and it all happened after the party."

"it's nothing, i'm just happy. like really fucking happy." he said the last part more to himself, finally realizing how happy he actually is. being at home may be hard, and it may not be the best right now, but his life outside of that? it's going pretty good if says so himself. and how did he get so lucky to have someone like cyrus goodman, how was it even possible that someone that amazing liked him? of course he's gonna be happy.

"well whoever's doing it, thank them for me. it's nice seeing you like this, it's makes everything else . . . seem so small." 

"you know if you ever need to talk, i'm right down the hall." he said softly, taking a drink from his bottle of water. "same goes for you."

"anyways enough with the sappiness, how about you? anything new?" he watched ambers face morph into something a little more sad. "nope, nothing new. unless you count that the only other person in this entire world that i trust. . . is barley gonna be here anymore."

"andi? i didn't realize you two became so close." amber told him a few times that she was hanging out with andi, but he thought with all the jonah beck drama, that they were only hanging out because of that. and now that neither of them were dating him? he didn't think they were still talking. yeah they talked a bit at the party, but he just assumed it was because she was leaving soon. 

amber wiped the sadness off her face, "yeah, well it doesn't matter now, does it? she's gonna make new friends and get a boyfriend and forget all about me." but tj knew she was still upset.

"she's not going to forget about you, amber. i'm sure she's going to miss you too." ambers lip twitched up a little, but she it was only for a second. and then tj realized that maybe they're not as close as they used to be, of course he already knew that, but right now? he felt it. he was keeping a huge secret from her, and for some odd reason, it felt like she had one almost as big. 

when the two were younger, they were inseparable. best friends even. and as they grew older, things just seemed so much harder and the more it got harder, the more they pushed away. and he hadn't realized how far they actually got until now. 

"it's ambers song!" their dad yelled from across the room, making the two kids snap their head in his direction. he turned the song up to where everyone could now hear it, and through the speakers, madonna's 'material girl' blasted. this was one of the only songs amber liked on the cd, and they only had like two cd's there, so ever since she was younger, this was the song they'd play for her. she knew every word.

he walked over to her and held out his hand, she laughed, "no!" but he insisted, and eventually he got her up out of her chair dancing to the song. and within seconds tj noticed amber loosen up, and she couldn't hold back singing the lyrics. and no surprise, she still knew every word.

at one point their dad pulled tj up there, and before they knew it the three of them were singing and dancing around as everyone else cheered. tj was shocked to realize that he had remembered most of the words to the song too, and even when he was younger and he would complain when they put the song on, he secretly loved it. not only because it was a good song, but because it brought out a different side of his family, one that he wished he could hold onto forever. 

then the song was over and they were called over to play a game of pool. back when they used to come here a lot, this was their game. they always let them play two against one because they were so young, and as they got older, they started winning. "since you guys are a bit rusty, i'll let you play together." tim said, he used to be the unbeatable one here, but as they got older, he started winning less and less. they did learn from the best.

"if you say so." amber said, smirking a bit. everyone gathered around the table to watch the game, and at first tj and amber had been losing, they really were rusty. but close to the middle amber got two balls in, and then tj got two more, and then after that they were on a roll. they played three games, and won all three times. and now tim owed them both 20 dollars. 

"these are my kids!" their dad raised both of their hands in the air making them both laugh, and everyone else cheer. "kippens, born and raised." he let out a soft giggle, pulling them into his chest. 

they got high fives from everyone, "you still got it."

"of course we do." tj said as he got a fist bump. 

"we should get you two home, it's late and you guys have school in the morning." and then the night ended just like that. they were cleaning up their mess, driving home in the rain, then making a run for it to the house. 

his kissed their foreheads, "goodnight." and then he went to bed. 

"night, tj."

"night, ambs." and maybe tonight wasn't the right night to tell her about cyrus, but at he least knew they were on the road where they'd get there soon. and he couldn't wait to.


End file.
